


Miles to Midnight

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Author does not know what they're doing, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Detective Noir, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Slow Burn, author's crudely drawn puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: Percival Graves is a brilliant leader, auror and detective. When a terrible murder occurs, he's sent to personally oversee the investigation.Unfortunately, the killer didn't make it simple - unknown poison, intricate puzzles and Grindelwald's involvement make the case that much harder.It certainly didn't help things when Percival meets a very cute, young wizard.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Miles to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For (hopefully!) better reading experience, I invite all of you to listen to an album that very inspired me.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL99czue-ivEsoWVTJkwUvgnePO0W3p49E

It was the first warm night in New York that year. Annabelle was strolling down the streets back home, taking her time to enjoy the walk. It was properly summer now and plenty of people walked here and there even at that late of an hour. Street lanterns shone bright enough for the young woman to feel safe. Gentle breeze would caress her cheeks and hair, making her close her eyes in delight.

She was none the wiser that she was being watched. It was a night like any other summer night in her life. Enthralled by the beauty of the city, Annabelle let her guard down.

What a terrible mistake to make in such dangerous, deceiving city… 

The young witch chose a longer route home, still not quite satisfied with her walk. She was greedy for more wind and more pleasant warmth of the night after the entire day of torturous heat. Scent of grass and flowers filled the air, lulling away whatever concerns for her own safety Annabelle might have had before.

The woman finally arrived at the building. Young man called Credence was the guard of their apartment house. He greeted her shyly and she nodded back with a smile. The guard was a timid type, but there was an edge to him though and Annabelle didn’t press him for conversations. She wanted to make him feel welcome to approach her. Poor thing looked even more skittish that night, his eyes darting away from her. If the young witch was confused, she never mentioned it. She frowned as she went to the lift, unable to shake off a feeling something was strange about Credence tonight.

“Sixth floor, please,” she said to the lift goblin. The creature only nodded and pulled a golden lever. The lift door closed with a bell ring and moved all the way up to their destination.

Annabelle waved the goblin goodbye and he only nodded solemnly before he moved back to the first floor. The witch walked to her door and opened it. Lock seemed to be working strangely that evening, as though she had a wrong key. Annabelle frowned but she managed to unlock the entrance and walked in to her flat.

It was dark. The only source of light was the corridor behind her which wasn’t much. She entered her home and tried not to think about the terrible feeling in her gut. She was just about to turn on the lights when she heard soft, quick steps right behind her. Before Annabelle could turn around, someone wrapped arm around her and pierced her throat with something. Probably a needle? She wanted to scream, but the substance injected into her worked too quickly. The witch felt her body grew weak and heavy. The woman made a pitiful noise, heavy in her killer’s arms. He or she let her down on the floor gently. Annabelle couldn’t make much of their face in the dark room and the drug knocking her out fast. She heard a familiar voice mumbling something and the killer left, closing the door behind themself. Annabelle was dying fast in complete darkness, alone and without any means of calling for help.

  
  


I sat in my office, reading the morning newspaper like I did every day. Somehow, the papers always got the whiff of crimes in the city before I did. It was annoying as hell, but what can you do? 

It was the day like any other day in New York City. There were robberies, drug raids, some murders… Nothing that I thought I’d have to involve myself in. My aurors were perfectly capable people, handpicked and guided by me. I knew I wasn’t particularly liked by them. I had to be tough on them to make them raise to the heights of their capabilities and then some.

I didn’t expect to hear a ‘thank you’ from any of them.

As I sipped my coffee, black and no sugar, I heard a familiar knock on my office’s door. I let the person come in, knowing it would be auror Jonathan Ailes.

“What is it, Jonathan?” I asked the skittish-looking wizard. It was ridiculous for a man twice my size to be afraid of me, but I didn’t call him out on it. Their fear of me worked in my favor.

“Madam President wishes to see you. She said it’s very important,” Ailes said. I was quite surprised he didn’t stutter. I almost wanted to congratulate him.

“Tell her I’m on my way,” I sighed. So, there was something she wanted me to investigate then. Usually, Seraphina set the appointments with me in advance. We were both busy people with no time for other social interactions than work-related ones. Calling me this early in the morning meant she had something urgent and I knew better than to make her wait.

I gulped down the rest of my coffee, the bitter, strong drink making my stomach turn. I preferred to take my time with it, but I suspected I wouldn’t have a moment to sit down.

I put on my jacket, fixed my clothes and hair before going to Seraphina’s office. She had that expression on her face that confirmed that shit was going down.

“How can I help you, Madam President?” I asked with sarcasm-laced politeness. Her lips twisted in a somewhat of a smirk as she pointed me to sit.

“Did you read today’s news?” she asked.

“Of course I did. Not all of it yet, though,” I replied, even though she knew my habits and therefore knew the answer to her own question.

“Then you already know about this, yes?” Seraphina asked, throwing her newspaper to me. On the page was an article about a young witch’s murder.

“Yes, I saw it,” I nodded. “What about her? It doesn’t seem like an unusual case.”

Seraphina sighed, grimacing a little.

“This is Annabelle Lee. She’s from a very influential family. Her relatives want the best of the best to find the girl’s killer.” the President explained.

“We have many very talented, popular aurors.” I complained. I had other things to do. Not that the girl’s death wasn’t tragic. I wasn’t a cold, heartless bastard most people thought I was, but I had entire USA’s magical community’s safety to look after. I couldn’t spend my time on individual cases, unless they were a national threat. “Why me?”

That’s where Picquery smirked, like a cat who caught the bird.

“Gossip has it our old friend Grindelwald lives in that house as well. I bet he had something to do with it.” she said, leaning back in her chair. Smugness oozed from her. “Catch him. Pin the murder on him if you have to. I need this man behind bars as soon as possible. He can’t get away again. He did enough damage to our community.”

I blanched at that. I liked following orders and doing what was right. It was true that Grindelwald was the scum of the Earth and there wasn’t a major crime around he wasn’t involved with. Leading a terrorist group, he had his hands dirty, but we couldn’t find enough proof to threw him in jail, or better yet sentence him to well-deserved death. It was like chasing a shadow.

“I will do my best to get things done,” I promised. I wasn’t sure if I could pin a murder on Grindelwald. Not if he was, in some miraculous way, innocent this time. My answer seemed to satisfy Seraphina because she nodded.

“Good. Now get out of my office and catch our bird,” she commanded. I was out of her office instantly.

It was raining today after yesterday’s heat. Grey clouds allowed no sunshine that morning, only heavy downpour. I apparated to the address given to me by one of the aurors. I knew the building already, so I could easily will myself there with a spell.

I saw a couple of aurors talking to the security and few neighbors. I didn’t think they’d get much from them, but we had to be thorough. I nodded at my team members as I walked to the lift the girl used last night. There was nothing special about it, just as well there was nothing about the lift goblin. It seemed he was already heard by one of the more experienced aurors.

“Sixth floor, please,” I said and the goblin wordlessly followed my request. I reached the floor almost instantaneously. That area was more thoroughly investigated than others for obvious reasons.

“Sir,” greeted the head auror, Higgins. She was a fierce woman nearly ten years older than me, but as sharp as a razor.

“Good day, auror Higgins. What you’ve got for me?” I asked, looking over the notes she collected.

“Not much, Director. There’s not a trace of magic other than her own. We couldn’t recover the murderer’s face from miss Lee’s last memories. The poison that killed her is also unusual. We can’t match the symptoms to anything we’ve got.” the woman explained. I nodded, accepting things for what they are at the moment.

“Keep searching, Higgins. Make sure to find Grindelwald too and escort him to MACUSA’s hearing rooms. I need a little chat with him and we know he’s somewhere around here.” I said.

“Looking for me, Director Graves?” asked a familiar, irritating voice. I turned around and saw a pair of mismatched eyes and a sharp smile on Grindelwald’s smug face.

“Indeed, I am,” I said, dryly. “I’d like to talk to you a bit at MACUSA.”

“Am I accused of anything yet?” he asked, his voice lilting playfully as if he knew we’ve got nothing on him. I frowned at his confidence and sheer brass to show his face at the crime scene.

“Not as such. It’s just a conversation, Grindelwald,” I said almost soothingly, but he knew the threat was there. “We both know you’re not a law-abiding citizen and you show up in the darkest, most evil-infested places.”

“And where’s the proof to that, Director?” he smirked. “Careful there. You wouldn’t want to accuse an innocent man, would you?”

I snorted. Grindelwald and innocence were two things you didn’t put together in one sentence.

“Then I’m sure you won’t oppose to a private conversation at MACUSA. Since you’re such a good man and wizard, you’ll certainly want to help us catch the killer. Won’t you?” I asked sharply, staring the man in the eye. His eyes were terrifying, even for me. One as black as the void and other as cold and blue as ice. There was no kindness nor warmth in them whatsoever, just cold, calculated indifference bordering on cruelty.

“Of course,” he said, finally.

“Anderson and Walker will accompany you there,” I said and turned around. The two aurors immediately walked to Grindelwald and very politely lead took him by the arms and apparated to Woolworth’s building.

Meanwhile, I turned around and saw the body. Poor girl was horribly swollen and deformed all over.

“Sweet Morgana… What happened to her?” I whispered, kneeling beside the corpse. There was an odd smell coming from it. Not decay nor almonds, not even arsenic. It was something else, completely unfamiliar to me.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” said Malcolm. He was a master potioneer with thirty years of experience in the field. It was rare to see him so confused.

“Any ideas what killed her?” I asked.

“Not yet,” he said. “It must’ve been very potent. She wasn’t in pain, but she was paralyzed for an hour or more before she finally passed away. The deformation and smell isn’t caused by heat and time. The poison made it like this and preserved the body in this state.”

I sighed. Things didn’t look good at this point.

"Do we know when did she die?"

"I can only guess it was around midnight. I need to examine the body further to know for certain."

“Take the body to the morgue. I want everything you can give me,” I said. I got up and looked around the flat. There was nothing unusual about it. Some books, nicknacks, clothes… There was a photo of her and her boyfriend or intended. The two seemed happy, holding hands and dancing around. There were other photos of who I assumed was the girl and her family.

It was strange that she had only one photo of her and her lover and multiple photos of her friends and family. Perhaps, their relationship wasn’t doing so great?

I needed to investigate further. I took the picture with me to ask the neighbors about the couple in it.

“Sir,” I heard a feminine voice. It was Higgins again.

“What is it?” I asked frowning. I could tell she found something.

“It seems there are some hidden spaces around the flat. They won’t open to physical force or spells. We assume these are some sort of puzzles, but we can’t understand how they work yet,” Higgins said. My interest was piqued. Perhaps, there was something more to this murder than meets the eye?

“Interesting…” I muttered. “Leave me a list of what you’ve found. Don’t touch anything and don’t force anything open. We don’t know what would happen. I will personally look into this after the team’s finished up.”

“Yes, sir.” she said and strutted off, commanding the aurors. They wouldn’t be finished anytime soon, but I sticked around just in case. It was unnecessary of me to be in the room, so I decided to take a tour around the building and get to know the neighbors. Someone had to know something and I was about to figure out who’s behind the girl’s death. Suddenly, it wasn’t just about catching Grindelwald (though, it would be a very nice bonus), but about the heat of the chase and thrill of solving the mystery. Perhaps, avenging the poor girl as well, to some degree. She did die a horrible, early death, after all.

Sighing to myself, I left the apartment and knocked on the opposite door, hoping for some answers.


	2. Thousand Empty Rooms

The door was opened by a young man. A very fucking pretty young man. All freckles, and pouty lips, and unruly curls of auburn hair. His eyes were the oddest shade of… well. I have no idea what their color was. It was neither blue nor green, with specks of brown? I felt stunned by the beautiful wizard who blushed under my gaze.

I think I might’ve stared too much.

“Yes?” he asked, in a surprisingly deep voice with British accent.

What a shame I was on a case here and so far, anyone could be a suspect. If we would have met elsewhere, under different circumstances, I’d ask him out immediately

“My name is Percival Graves,” I said politely. “As I’m sure you already know, we’re investigating the murder of your neighbor, Miss Lee. I came here to ask you a couple of questions.”

“I already gave my testimony to one of the aurors,” he said timidly.

“I’m in charge of the investigation. I insist on asking you some questions myself since you live directly across the victim.” I countered. It was somewhat of a lie. I didn’t exactly need more than his testimony at the moment, except for the picture of the victim and probably her lover I found earlier, but I definitely wanted to spend a minute or two in the pretty boy’s company. 

“Um, do come in, then,” he said, opening the door wider. “I apologize for the mess, though. I keep a couple of pets, I write a book and I don’t have much time for cleaning.”

I went inside. Indeed, the flat was kind of messy, but not terribly so. Most certainly not to the point of making me think he’s unhygienic. I sat in an armchair while the man sat on the couch. He looked stressed, but I couldn’t tell if it’s because he had to testify again or because he had a scary-looking stranger around. 

I was very well-aware that people are intimidated by me. It never got me many friends rather than the opposite, but it caught a lot of criminals and kept my team on their toes and safe.

“What’s your name? How long have you lived here?” I asked, pulling out my notebook and fountain pen.

“My name’s Newt Scamander,” he answered politely, glancing at me every once in a while. I noticed he struggled with maintaining eye contact for more than a second and that he nervously touched his hands. He either dealt with anxiety or there was more to him than a pretty face. “I’ve lived here for just two months.”

“Had Miss Lee lived here already by the time you moved in?”

“Yes. She told me she had lived here for the last three years or so.”

“What about previous locators of your flat? Do you know who they were and why they did move out?”

Newt shook his head.

“No, Mr Graves. The man I rented this flat from, Mr Scalman, was very tight-lipped about it. I didn’t press him, though. It was a good deal and I didn’t want to scare him off by being too nosy.” he explained.

“I see. Please, give me a contact for Mr Scalman then,” I asked and he nodded, immediately writing the information in my notebook. “Thanks. Now, what do you remember from the night of the murder?”

“Not much, sir. I heard her walking down the corridor to her door. It was impossible not to hear her. It was quiet around and she wore high heels that clicked loudly on the wooden floor.”

I nodded. She indeed wore high heels that would make a noise. There was no carpet to mute it down. Anyone walking there would be heard.

“Was there anyone else walking?” I asked.

“I… I don’t think so? I didn’t hear anything.” he frowned.

I stopped writing down his testimony and looked up at Newt.

“Are you sure, Mr Scamander? Can you tell me for certain that you didn’t hear anyone else’s footsteps?” I demanded with more seriousness. Our eyes locked for the longest time in this entire conversation yet. I could see a number of emotions passing through his expressive eyes. One of which, was fear.

“Ah, well, you see…” he mumbled, nervously rubbing his palms on his knees. “I did hear… s-something. But I don’t know whose footsteps they were. Some people here are scary, you know? I don’t w-want to end up like h-her.”

I sighed at that, sensing finally some progress that day.

“It’s fine, Mr Scamander. You will be offered protection. No one will ever know what you’ve told me anyways,” I promised. “The aurors will stick around for a few more days, maybe even weeks. In the meantime, we can relocate you elsewhere if your testimony proves to be valuable.”

The man smiled at me, sweet and bright. My heart did a funny thing in my chest I didn’t appreciate.

“Uhm, you see… There are a couple of individuals that live here,” he said, leaning over and whispering. With a spell, I muted out the conversation. “Mr Grindelwald is the most unsettling of them all. I hate how he looks at me. He sometimes talks to me… or at me, really… and just. There’s nothing to report him for, but he implies things... that he’d hurt me if I gave him a reason to. He did the same to Annabelle. She was terrified of him as well. Mr Abernathy seems to be Mr Grindelwald’s friend. They talk often and he doesn’t seem to be afraid of Mr Grindelwald. He also seemed to have taken a shine to Annabelle and didn’t take it kindly when she refused to go on a date with him. Mr Abernathy was shouting a lot about how she’d regret it and that he was so much better than her current boyfriend.” Newt explained.

Interesting…

“Who’s her current boyfriend?” I inquired. “Did he treat her right?”

“That’d be Edgar. Edgar is a nice man, not very social, but very romantic. He’d often bring her gifts and take her places. I think it was adorable how much he spoiled her in any way he could. He wasn’t very wealthy, though. I think her parents didn’t approve of this relationship. I also think she… she might have had an affair with a wealthier man. Annabelle never invited him home, but I saw them together by the entrance a few times, standing intimately close and smiling.”

That confirmed my suspicions. But which of them was the man in the photo?

“I see… There’s a photo in Annabelle’s flat. A single photo of her with a man. Could you tell me if that’s Edgar or her other guy?”

Newt hummed thoughtfully.

“That would be the other man. She never introduced us nor mentioned him to me, though, so I don’t know him, really. I think she tried to keep her relationship with Edgar as a secret? I don’t know if Edgar or this other person knew about each other and I don’t know who the other man is. Maybe this other man was someone she pretended to be interested in for her family? They’re already very unhappy she lives…  _ lived  _ here. Or maybe he’s only a family member himself or a friend? Not sure. I don’t want to taint her memory with unfounded accusations. She was very nice and kind. I liked talking to her.”

I wrote down the information from Newt. I’d have to ask her family then. Annabelle would most likely have introduced the mysterious man to her family if he was a wealthy person. I’d have to find this Edgar guy as well.

“Thank you, Mr Scamander. This is all very helpful,” I smiled, earning a blinding grin in return. Mr Scamander was upset with the neighbor’s death, but it seemed that simple compliment cheered him up a little. The man was just too adorable for words. “Is there anything else you’d like to say?”

“No. I think that’s all,” he shook his head, still seeming very pleased with the praise I had given him. I pulled out my business card and handed it to him.

“If you remember anything else, relating to last night or something that might be connected to the case, please let me know. Same goes if you’re in trouble. We’re here to protect, so don’t hesitate calling for help when necessary,” I said.

“Thank you, Mr Graves,” Newt smiled at me from behind the business card he was holding.

“You’re very welcome,” I winked and got up to leave. I saw the young wizard blush furiously and I knew already the sweet thing had bewitched me. I had to keep my cool, though. There were other flats to visit and other people to talk to as well. It was a huge building and I’d spend days on visiting each and every flat in it.

I got to it right away. There was no time to waste.

  
  


My team and I knocked on each door, writing down where we were answered and where the apartments were empty… or the inhabitants were simply uncooperative. It was a tedious task. 

Surprisingly enough, the building was mostly uninhabited. The long corridors posed a challenge to navigate, creating a labyrinth of sorts. I knocked door to door, along with my aurors. We investigated the place room by room, leaving nothing out. On the rare occasions someone opened the door, we managed to only ask few questions before the doors would slam in our faces.

Such was the beauty of this profession. I also guessed the people here were afraid of getting on Grindelwald’s bad side and I couldn’t blame them for that.

We found some peculiar apartments, but nothing incriminating was in them. Just strange, random items. I took notes of every odd room and the things in them, like a muggle bicycle with the number 3 crassly painted on it, a drawing on a wall with a face and random symbols or an old pocket watch that seemed to have stopped working a long time ago. I could tell something was off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Were these items put there as clues? Or things to make us stall and get stuck on nonexisting puzzles?

The higher the floors we investigated, the weirder things got.

After the ninth floor, there was no electricity available. With wands in our hands as flashlights, we wandered through the confusing building. The room numbers were mixed up. I noticed a couple of  the errors on the 10th and then even more on the upper floors. The aurors’ idle chatter was very irritating, so I left them behind and picked the 13th floor to investigate on my own.

It was strange that this floor even existed in the first place. Due to superstition, the architects would usually skip this number. In the magical community, the superstition was even more prominent due to the number’s tie with dark arts.

It seemed as though whoever created this particular building had a dark purpose in mind. There was no way they could have been so ignorant. Grindelwald’s presence here was not helping their case either.

I briefly wondered why a sweet thing like Newt would be in such a place? Was he tied to Grindelwald and tried to play me for a fool or was it maybe the man’s morbid curiosity that brought him here? I knew I would have to ask him about that later.

I was deep in thought, wandering the endless corridors, walking from one apartment to another. The entire time I could feel a presence. There was something foul and violent lurking around and watching me. I saw no one but my instincts never failed me. Every once in a while I would feel goosebumps all over my body and the hair on my neck rose.

Nonetheless I entered apartment number 1357. There seemed nothing out of place. The flat was fully furnished, but it was completely void of any personal belongings. It wasn’t dusty, though. It was suspiciously clean. I hummed appraisingly, stepping further in The door slammed shut behind me. I turned around and tried to open it, but there was no use. No spells I could think of could unlock it or bust it open.

I was stuck, but I knew there had to be a way out.

I investigated the apartment,found no food in the cupboards nor clothes in the wardrobe. I even checked for blood or traces of black magic being used, but there was absolutely nothing. I used another spell, trying to find out if anyone used any magic here at all and there was just the slightest trace of it in the bedroom.

I checked the bed, nightstands and wardrobe. Again, nothing was amiss. Then, my eyes were drawn to a small carpet by the bed’s legs. I moved it away. There wasn’t any visible marking or entrance, but the magical print was more prominent there. A lesser wizard wouldn’t have noticed the traces of magic at all.

Whoever bespelled it, was a true master of their craft.

I discovered a hatch and opened it. There was a wooden staircase leading down. Since I had no way of leaving the flat through the door or the windows, I took a risk and decided to walk down the hole. I wasn’t sure what I would see at the end of it, so I kept my wand in my hand, ready to fire a spell.

I couldn’t see the end of the stairs. I took each step carefully, checking for traps or weak wood that might make me fall to my demise.

It felt like hours to get to the bottom of the stairs,where I was met with dark room without windows. It was cold, dark and the air was carrying the scent of mould and old dust. I assumed I must have ended up in a basement of sorts and looked around, my senses attuned to the highest sensitivity. There was nothing I could see other than dark grey walls - no doors or windows, not a single other way of getting out than the stairs I just took.

Cold sweat ran ran down my spine. There seemed to be no escape from this or the other room. Had I been sent to my death? Would I die and wither here? Panic began to overcome me but I quickly pushed it away. I had no time for it.

I had to get out. Now.

Nervously, I searched the walls, looking for any indication of an exit. I hissed when my fingers were burned by some sort of a spell.

Quickly, I pulled away. I wasn’t cursed but red lines started burning in the wall, creating a door and what I assumed was a puzzle to open it. The symbols made little to no sense at first glance and I yelled in frustration.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be easy. It never was.

I had no idea what would happen if I got the answer wrong and I wasn’t going to check. I could almost hear Grindelwald’s mocking laughter at my struggles.

Having no other choice, I sat down on the cold ground and pulled out my wand to redraw the symbols in the air and moved them around, trying to find some logic in the puzzle. Pensively, I reached into my memory, remembering if I found anything similar.

I spent nearly an hour, puttering around like a fool until it hit me. The encrypted symbols were numbers glued together so they looked like nonsense! I easily figured out the biggest symbol above the rest of them was number 13 and soon figured out the rest of them.

13th floor. It was my best and only guess. A good start then. I tried putting the numbers in correct order, but to my absolute dismay some were missing.. From the 10th floor and above the building had jumbled up apartment numbers, so I tried putting them into the order I had seen them in, but again to no avail. I thought a little more on the puzzle before it hit me - the numbers of the floor  _ and  _ the flat I entered through were odd numbers, I picked only the flats with odd numbers on 13th floor and in the order I saw them -which incidentally was also the mathematically correct one, now that I thought of it. There was logic to the solution and it wasn't as convoluted as I first thought it was.

Wasting no more time, I casted a spell to input my answer. The entrance opened with aloud groan and I was invited into a much cozier room than before.

It looked like a study room, with candles and a desk and many personal knicknacks. I looked around, searching for a clue who the owner of this room might be, but I found nothing. The books weren’t signed, no letters and no photographs were to be found. The room seemed as though it was supposed to look personal, but wasn’t. Like it was another masquerade.

I suspected Grindelwald, but found no trace of his magic anywhere. Not even close. There were however traces of black magic in the air, thick and heavy, almost oily. I hated the sensation of it on my skin and in my head. Still, I looked around, committing every detail to memory so I could revive it later.

The desk was the most interesting piece. It carried the black magic imprint heavily like it was weighing down the whole room. I used some simple spells to check for traps, but found nothing else. Led by a hunch I sat down in the leather chair, trying to put myself in the position of the room’s owner. Who would I be and why would I be there? Why would I create such a room? Who would I invite and why? 

My eyes wandered in search of answers, but again I only found clues and nothing certain. There were only no-maj books. So, I assumed, at least some of the people visiting must’ve been no-majs. Another clue were no-maj paintings - there were four of them. Mismatched and clashing with the interior no less. I recognized three of them. Not by title or artist, but by basic visual since their copies decorated many other homes. Each of them had been changed a little bit - some details were added and taken, like a girl on a bike now had two dogs instead of one. In the next one, a mother with a child in her arms had only three roses in her hand instead of five. The third had only buildings in it, but instead of nine there was one missing. The last one I didn’t know but I hoped to figure out the answer on my own.

I looked around to see where the puzzle was. In the desk, I found a hidden safe. I punched the correct numbers from the paintings’ clue and slowly pressed the tiny button for the last number to appear and the safe clicked open.

There was a heavy, leather-bound book inside. The thing made me nauseous with the powerful dark aura radiating off of it. Some sort of grimoire for sure. I didn’t take it in my hands, instead safely tucked it into a pocket dimension of my cigarette case. I peeked inside the safe to check if I missed anything and found another two, large buttons. One was red and looked very worn out, the other was blue and in good condition. I assumed it must be some activation device to the exit. I was right. As soon as I touched the red button, I was apparated into a… wardrobe. Hearing familiar voices outside, I allowed myself to leave it.

“Boss? What’cha doing there?” asked one of the younger aurors - Bilinski, or some such. The young man was as surprised as everyone in the room. Annabelle’s room.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” I replied. “I followed breadcrumbs and ended up here. Higgins!” I called and the woman instantly appeared at my side. “Call off the aurors investigating this building. There’s something fishy going on and I don’t want anyone to get hurt or stuck. I was fortunate to get out on my own. We need some solid preparations before we investigate this cursed building any further. Secure the area. Make sure everyone’s safe and sound.”

“Yes sir,” the auror nodded. There was determination in her eyes that made me feel confident to leave the task to her.

“I will be returning to Woolworth. I need to have a chat with our old pal,” I said with a sneer and Higgins’ eyes darkened at the mention of Grindelwald. I wasn’t the only one with a grudge against him.

“Sure thing. I hope our boys and girls showed him the aurors’ hospitality,” she said with a menacing grin to which I replied with one of my own. I would not like to be this woman’s adversary.

“Make sure to report back once you wrap up for today,” I said on my way out.

The weather outside was as miserable as before, however now I couldn’t help but think the heavens raged and demanded vengeance for the death of the poor girl. As a humble tool of justice, I’d make sure to deliver it.


	3. Scene of the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some answers, but still more questions.  
> If you're curious how the puzzle in this chapter looks like, I strongly encourage you to watch this video for reference: youtube.com/watch?v=4Rw4NFlSLlM  
> I apologize for the mistakes and late chapter. I couldn't find a beta reader for this one.

I walked into the interrogation room, greeted by Grindelwald’s shiteating grin. It took all my strength to keep my own expression neutral when it made my blood boil to see this bastard all smiling when a young woman had died a horrible death.

It was all entertainment for him, I could tell. A game, perhaps? I wasn’t sure how involved he was in the crime, or if he had just been a willing witness to it. I knew for sure, however, that his presence in that building was not coincidental at all.

“So, Mr Grindelwald…” I started. “Anything you’d like to say about the death of Miss Lee?”

“Poor girl, right?” he cooed in that mockingly compassionate tone which made me grind my teeth. “A talented witch and from a good family. To think she was hanging out with those mudbloods… What a loss. She could have achieved great things.”

“Mudbloods? Who do you mean?” I asked, not expecting an honest nor even a full answer. 

“Oh, I was hardly friends with her, you know? She had a beau. What was his name again? Edward or something like that. He was evidently from a poor family. I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought it upon her. Unpaid debts or some such. She was spending time with another group of friends, probably introduced by him. Three witches and a wizard. About her age. She’d never let them into her flat, as far as I saw. They’d bid their goodbyes on the building’s doorstep.”

“Any names?” I asked. Grindelwald was being astonishingly cooperative. I didn’t trust a single word coming from his mouth, but I couldn’t dismiss his information either.

“One girl was called Victoria and the wizard was… Adam or Anthony? You could probably find them in the neighboring speakeasy, ‘The Singing Mermaid’.”

“That’s a surprising amount of information from someone of as dubious a reputation as yours,” I said, looking straight into those cruel, mismatched eyes. I could tell he was playing some sort of game with me, but I didn’t know the rules just yet.

Grindelwald stared back, offering me a toothy smile.

“You wound me so, Director…” he pouted, amused. “I turned a new leaf a while ago. I decided to be an upstanding member of the wizarding community. If I can help to catch a murderer on the loose, I will do my best to do so.”

I couldn’t help but snort.

“What are you playing at?” I asked, cold and steely. I refused to be his plaything. Grindelwald seemed to be in his element, however. He so loved to make people feel small and stupid. I almost had fallen for his manipulations too, but I knew I couldn’t blame myself for things beyond my control and for not winning every battle there was. All in all, he was a worthy opponent. A Moriarty to my Holmes, so to speak. 

Sometimes I wondered if our invisible battle would end up with me getting killed. He had every opportunity to do so. I, on the other hand, couldn’t cut the hydra’s head without making a new one grow. I would have to take him down along with his whole organization. He had gathered so many powerful followers that I had no doubt they’d carry out his orders even after his death.

And so, the game was on.

“You don’t expect me to just tell you, do you?” he smirked. “And even if I did, you would never trust a word I say.”

There was no clever answer to that. Grindelwald was right.

“It’s such a shame we can’t be friends…” he sighed and I almost vomited at the very idea. “We would make such powerful allies. You carry so much power, so much loyalty, intelligence, elegance and grace… I think, the two of us together would make the wizarding community flourish within just a few years.”

“Oh, indeed…” I said, sardonically. “If only you weren’t your very shady, creepy self and were instead amiable, kind and on the right side of the law.”

He smiled beatifically as though I just praised him. I most certainly didn’t.

“I will work hard to convince you. We will make good allies. You just see,” Grindelwald grinned, almost like an excited child. I would lie if I said I wasn’t scared of what was hiding behind that expression.

“Sure..” I mumbled, suddenly craving a cigarette and a glass of alcohol. “I think we’re done here for now. Sign the protocol of your interrogation and you’re free to go. For now. Don’t leave the city until we allow it. Don’t even try to remove or misplace anything in the building, your flat or especially the crime scene.”

He signed the papers without looking twice.

“Yes, sir,” he purred, winking and left the room.

Without Grindelwald there, I felt like I could breathe again. I gathered my bearings and went to my office, seeking some refuge from the anxiety he caused. I poured myself just a sip or two of whiskey and lit up my cigarette. There wasn’t much to do for me at the moment. We needed more information.

The next day I ordered my subordinates to find Edgar and the mysterious friends Grindelwald mentioned. I also requested them to see if they could find the “other boyfriend” as well. Annabelle’s family was informed of her tragic death and they immediately started pressing me for the answers that I didn’t have myself yet.. The Lees struggled to accept that, but over the years, I have learned not to get frustrated with grieving family members. I know if I had a child and lost them, I’d be out for blood as well.

After less than pleasant morning, I went straight back to the building. It was cold, cloudy day. The building was looming threateningly above me surrounded by thick fog. It looked like it had a soul of its own - dark and hungry, ready to consume each and every inhabitant.

In one of the windows a silvery, human-like shaped moved and then vanished in darkness.

A ghost? Maybe…

I entered the building, greeted by skittish young wizard called Credence Barebone. My aurors already interrogated him. Even though they found no link between him and the crime, they said he felt ‘off’. I could see why they’d think that. There was something about Credence that made your skin crawl. He posed to be a shy, non-threatening and kind of clumsy individual, but his eyes told me an entirely different story.

I decided to keep my eye on him, just in case. I’d question him myself too, soon enough.

Entering Miss Annabelle’s flat was a miserable experience. It was just sad to think that someone so young left this world in such horrible circumstances.

“Good morning, sir,” Higgins nodded. “We secured any possible evidence, but to be perfectly honest, there’s nothing interesting here. Except, that desk over there. We can’t open it. There are no key holes and no locking enchantments. We casted a diagnostic spell over it and found several secret compartments. My guess is, it’s some sort of big puzzle.”

“Excellent work. Thank you, Higgins. You and other aurors might take a break now. I’ll stay and try to solve it.” I said. They truly deserved rest. 

“Thank you, sir. McLaughlin and Lipinski will stay and keep watch outside,” she said and gestured at three other aurors who eagerly went with her.

Finally alone, I looked around me. There was nothing much to be said about the apartment. It was small, one-bedroom flat with kitchenette and small bathroom. Most of the decor was modern and not too expensive. The only thing that stood out was antique desk that I’d estimate was at least 200 years old. It was in remarkable condition - shiny and perfectly preserved. It had many small drawers and lockers. From afar it looked like a normal desk, but then again looks could be deceiving.

I casted my own diagnostic spell and saw that many of the drawers and lockers had secret compartments inside. in one of the sides there was… something. Looked like a sword? I wasn’t sure. I started pushing and pulling at all the knobs I saw but to no avail. There was no button anywhere either. After 20 minutes of struggle I came to the conclusion that the key to open it must be elsewhere.

I looked around. Nothing immediately stuck out to me as unusual. I stood in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what to do and where to begin. I’d have missed the answer, even though it was glaringly obvious.

On the opposite wall to the desk there was a mirror. It seemed a little out of place, but it had a perfect view of the desk. The reflection was a little off, too… There seemed to be a dark spot on the desk but I saw none in real life. I walked up to the desk and searched for a compartment there, but in that spot there was none. I walked over to the mirror and saw that it was only partially a normal mirror. In the back of it where the dark spot was, was an empty space with small key inside it. I pulled it out and walked over to the desk again.

Alas, I still saw no keyhole to put it in. 

I looked around again, searching for something with a small keyhole in it. It wasn’t an easy task. I hoped my team didn’t take something possibly significant. I told them to leave puzzles alone, but all things considering, they could have not noticed something had a puzzle element to it.

I started going through other drawers and shelves, hoping to find something. My eye was caught by small jewelry casket. Before I touched it, I checked for possible spells protecting it, but I felt none. I inserted the key in keyhole. The lock clicked and the lid opened. I looked inside, but there was nothing out of the ordinary - some rings, bracelets and necklaces. I frowned. Was it a false lead? There wasn’t anything inside that seemed particularly old or valuable. In fact, most of the jewelry pieces were just plain metal that was supposed to look like silver and gold.

I noticed that one of the rings magnetised metals around it. Why would anyone wear such a thing? It had to have a purpose and I had an idea.

I picked the magnetic ring and meticulously checked the desk of any hidden mechanism. I could tell something was happening. Some drawers _almost_ gave way, so I searched more. Feeling the thrill of getting closer to my solution. I found a secret compartment that opened once I pressed the magnetic ring. Inside there was a knob. I immediately knew where to put it. The only place it could fit was on the left side of the desk, in the upper drawer. I found long, slim piece of wood, probably allowing me to reach to a mechanism somewhere deep inside the desk.

Entire desk had 24 secret compartments and 24 various objects to open the next. It was all done in similar way, consisting of wooden tools, knobs and magnets. It was a painstakingly slow process to open it, but I knew I was getting closer with each step. 

One of the final puzzle pieces was a knife that shot up when I unlocked the mechanism blocking it. I pulled the knife out and inserted it in a slot of the last drawer, placed in the very heart of the desk. The drawer opened, revealing a leather-bound journal. I could tell that it was heavily protected and even after its owner’s death, the wardens around it guarded Annabelle’s secrets.

I carefully picked it up and decided to bring it back to the Woolworth. I was exhausted after 4 hours of solving irritatingly intricate puzzle. I would look into the journal in my own office.

“Everything okay, sir?” auror Lipinski asked. 

“Yes, perfectly. Tell Higgins I want a report on any object with possible puzzle in it. It seems that our victim was either avid fan of those or she was very paranoid that someone would go through her belongings.”

“Of course, sir!” Lipinski nodded eagerly.

I was just about to leave when Mr Scamander’s door opened. He was a sight to behold in his dark pants and white, cotton shirt. He smiled at me and I could see a bowtruckle peeking out from his curly hair.

“Hello, Mr Graves,” Mr Scamander said, blushing in the most fetching way.

“Hello, Mr Scamander,” I nodded. “Is there something you wanted?”

He hesitated for a moment, nervously looking around.

“Oh, no. I just wanted to ask if you’d like a cup of coffee? I offered it to your other aurors as well. You all seem to be working hard to find my friend’s killer. I know I can’t really help, but I thought a bit of cake, coffee and tea will make your time here a little better.”

“You’re very generous, Mr Scamander. I’d love some coffee,” I said and he beamed at it as if I just gave him a million dollars.

Newt let me in and lead to the kitchen. The apartment was as small as Miss Lee’s, except the kitchen was separate. Mr Scamander bustled around the kitchen, preparing coffee for me and tea for himself. A small bowl of cookies landed before me, looking very enticing.

Scamander set two cups on the table and sat in front of me.

“So, how’s the investigation?” he asked, politely.

I snorted a laugh.

“I can’t answer such questions,” I shrugged. 

“Why?” he pouted. “She was my friend! I have a right to know.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Scamander. We’re doing all we can to solve this case, but I can’t update you or anyone else on the matter. Someone could get in the way and spoil the evidence. We can’t have that if we want to catch and prosecute our criminal.”

Newt pouted some more.

“Really? You can’t tell me anything?”

“No. I’m sorry. Please, give us time. You will know when we catch him or her.”

Mr Scamander looked upset about my refusal.

“Mr Graves, may I meet you for a drink tonight?” Newt asked, looking scared and nervous. Something was troubling him, probably related to the case.

“Of course,” I nodded. “Let’s meet at nine at the Drunken Unicorn.”

The young wizard smiled, a little more relaxed.

“See you tonight, then.”

I quickly drank the rest of my coffee, took one cookie from the bowl and got up to leave.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mr Scamander. See you later.”

He waved nodded and I left the building. On the way to MACUSA I thought about Annabelle and wondered why would she go through such lengths to hide her journal? What could be in it to require such complicated puzzle?

“Mr Graves!” shouted auror Goldstein, drawing my attention almost as soon as I walked through the door to the Woolworth building.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Healer Malcolm would like to see you immediately.”

“Of course. I’ll go there right now. Thank you, Miss Goldstein.”

I could tell she was curious about the Lee case, but I quickly left before she could ask questions. It wasn’t the time for entertaining my aurors with gruesome stories. Goldstein was a good auror, but she acted like a kid sometimes.

“Glad you’re here, Director Graves,” Healer Malcolm greeted me when I entered the prosectorium. In the middle of the room, I saw corpses of Miss Lee. She looked significantly better now - she was cleaned up and the swelling went down.

“So, what did you find out?” I asked.

“It’s… bad, director,” the healer sighed. “We have a basilisk on our hands.”

I froze. It was the worst news I could expect.

“But how come? Basilisk venom kills within minutes, not hours.”

“Indeed,” he nodded. “However, venom of a young basilisk is not as potent, although equally lethal. I found small lacerations on the body that indicate attack. Or… someone faked the attack.”

“How so?”

Malcolm hummed, busing himself over a alchemist table.

“The venom acts like basilisk venom, however, it doesn’t react with acids the way it normally would. I don’t know if it’s because the basilisk is young or if we have a poison here that’s supposed to seem like the venom. I tried to figure it out but so far the results are inconclusive.”

“I’ll alarm my aurors immediately that they need to take proper precautions,” I said. “Thank you, healer Malcolm. You did a great job. Is there anything else you found?”

“I did, actually,” he said, giving me a look full of odd excitement. “Turn off the lights.”

Intrigued, I flipped the lights off and waited for the revelation. Malcolm whispered ‘lumos’ and the tip of his wand glowed in the darkness.

“See this tattoo here?” he asked, showing me flowery vines climbing up the inked into the victim’s arm. “Now, watch this, sir. Nigrumo lumos(*).”

Glow of his spell changed to ultraviolet light. I didn’t see it, obviously, but I could see illuminating lines on the victim’s skin where the tattoo was.

A map. How curious.

“I already took pictures of the map,” Malcolm said. “They should be on your desk by now, director.”

“Outstanding job, Malcolm. If that’s all for now, I’ll return to my office and look through everything we’ve got so far.”

I left the prosectorium and then went straight to my office. I felt thrown for a loop. There were even more questions than answers now and I had no idea where to begin to unravel the mystery. I hoped that the journal would shed some light on the matter.

I made myself some more coffee and placed the journal on my desk. Between sips, I slowly broke the protective spells, careful not to trigger a chain reaction. It took me well over an hour to made Annabelle’s journal safe to open.

Feeling nervous and a little thrilled, I began to read. There was not much in there. The first entry dated on 21st of January 1920, just a few days before she moved to the apartment on Merlin Street where she passed away. Sometimes, she complained about her job in a potion store, other times she mentioned her family. A year ago she met Edgar and from the looks of it, she was very enamored with him. Miss Lee didn’t mention the friends Grindelwald said she had.

Victor was a prominent character in her life for the past six months. To my understanding, he was introduced to her by her parents and they sounded very bent on marrying them together. Annabelle was falling for him hard and her love for Edgar dwindled. Victor, however, confessed to her that he’s interested in a man named Raymond and they plan to elope.

Annabelle was not happy about it. She wanted to out Victor and Raymond to their families, knowing very well the repercussions for both men could be disastrous. Wizarding community was way more welcoming to same sex couples, but not the renown families. Old magical families like the Lees wanted to continue the lineage no matter what.

Miss Lee never wrote neither of the men's’ last names. I’d have to make inquiries with her parents first about it.

I looked through the last pages of her journal. She mentioned Abernathy as “charming but unable to take a ‘no’ for an answer” and Credence who gave her bad vibes ever since he started working in the building. Annabelle claimed that Barebone was spying on her and that she was afraid of him, but not as much as she was afraid of Grindelwald.

Grindelwald, according to her, officially moved in there two weeks before her last entry, which was written a night before her death. Her hand was shaking whenever she wrote about Grindelwald. Annabelle revealed that he made allegations he’d hurt her if she ever mentioned anything shady going on to anyone. She also had suspicious that everyone in that building were related to Grindelwald in one way or another. She and Newt seemed to be the only exceptions to that rule.

She didn’t mention other neighbors by names, so I assume she never interacted with them much. Or if she did, it wasn’t significant enough to be mentioned in a journal.

Last two entries were most intriguing, though. Annabelle described general feeling of “wrongness” in the building and that it was like “death was in every corner, smelling sweet of decay and freshly dug ground”. It was common description of Avada Kedavra curse. People who were nearby a place it was casted, described similar sensations.

She also heard scraping noises as though someone was moving something heavy down the corridor, but she didn’t have enough courage to check. Annabelle planned to investigate the mystery and report her findings to the aurors. Unfortunately, she didn’t survive to do that and we won’t know what did she uncover before her death. At least, not anytime soon.

I closed the journal and secured it in a safe. I had a feeling it wasn’t the last time I’d reach for it.

Picking up the photo of the tattoo and secret map, I walked over to the map of New York City to match Annabelle’s map with mine. I spent a long time, trying to figure it out, but I felt overwhelmed already. A lot happened that day and I still needed to meet up with Mr Scamander. 

As evening came around I looked at the clock. It was after 8 pm already. It wouldn’t hurt if I arrived at the Drunken Unicorn earlier. I really needed a drink.

The speakeasy was as seedy as one would expect. I had to change my clothes before entering the establishment in case someone recognized me.

It was truly baffling how you could disappear in a crowd in different clothes than you usually wore. I removed brillantine off my hair as well with quick spell, making my hair usually straight hair, curly.

I earned some strange looks from people who probably recognized me for a second but couldn’t believe MACUSA’s watchdog would wear anything different than expensive suits and coiffed hair.

“One firewhiskey, please, lad,” I said, allowing my Irish accent to break through just a little. The barman gave me an odd look but he fixed me a drink - good, old firewhiskey on the ice. Mixture of chill and heat flowed down my throat and all over my body.

It felt so good after a long day at work.

I sat alone by the bar, minding my own business and listened to the conversations around me. A prostitute selling her wares to a disinterested man, another guy whispering with his mistress that he needs just a little more time to talk to his wife about divorce. Another group in the corner puffed their chests like peacocks, trying to impress one another with their gangster accomplishments.

I ignored them. No proper gangster would advertise to the whole world the crimes he committed, unless he was a complete and utter idiot. 

“Mr Graves?” a familiar voice called out quietly near my ear and pleasantly warm hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Newt. He looked like a vision, a pure and innocent angel in this sinful place.

“Hello, Mr Scamander. Order yourself a drink and let’s talk in quieter place,” I grinned in a way that made him blush. The adorable little thing nodded and asked for some butterbeer. With drinks in our hands, I lead him to a cozy table in a quiet corner of the speakeasy.

“What did you want to talk about?” I asked. Scamander shifted in his seat, looking distraught.

“I came here to warn you,” he whispered. “You should not participate in this investigation.”

“Why is that?”

“I can’t give you the details,” Newt said. “I’m so sorry. This case is bigger than the murder of Annabelle. The people involved hold some… grudges against you.”

“Who? Grindelwald?” I asked.

“N-no. He seems… to be on your side? I heard this conversation before the murder occured. I think they were waiting for her. I didn’t have the courage to see their faces. I was so scared. Gellert said that you’re off limits, but people he dealt with refused to obey. I think they’re above him in the food chain, so to speak.”

I frowned.

“Believe me, Grindelwald has more reason than anyone to off me,” I snorted. “Your story seems very unlikely.”

“I know! I swear it’s the truth, though,” Newt promised, frantically. “In his own way, I think he respects you.”

“How do you know him so well, huh?”

“Living in that building means you must deal with him in one way or another. He pretty much owns the whole place. Maybe not on paper, but he acts all… entitled, scary and kind of creepy. I try not to talk back when he approaches me, just smile and nod when necessary. I truly regret ever moving there…”

“Do you need protection, Mr Scamander?” I asked. “I offered before and I’m still offering now…”

“I… um, no,” he stuttered out. He took my hand in both of his, holding it tenderly. “I beg of you, though, to leave this investigation to your aurors. Please, Mr Graves! This is for your own safety…”

“I’m touched by your concern, Mr Scamander, but I can’t do that. I was given direct orders and I can’t back down, no matter what,” I explained. He looked at me with sadness, holding my hand a little tighter.

“You’re a good man, Mr Graves. Good and brave” he whispered. “Please, don’t get killed trying to hold onto your pride.”

“It’s not about pride,” I said, although it was a little bit about that, too. “It’s about doing what I swore to do. It’s my job to protect this country and I will not go back on my word.”

Newt sighed, defeated and still holding my hand.

“Please, know that I do like you a lot, Mr Graves. You’re just as charming as Grindelwald said you are. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I think very highly of you.”

I was baffled with his confession. Before I could even answer, he got up and kissed my cheek briefly before apparating out of the Drunken Unicorn.

I felt his kiss burn pleasantly, tantalizingly close to my lips. My hand was still warm, but my head was full of unanswered questions.

One thing was certain - Newt either was related to the murder in some way or he was sent to distract me from the investigation. Grindelwald must have known I’d never simply give up on a case because I was too scared to solve it. Alas, it would be the first time he sent someone to talk me out of the investigation. It wasn’t like him at all.

A headache was building up against my temples. It was way too much for me to handle for one day. I’d talk to Newt again in the morning and perhaps, pay Grindelwald another visit as well. However, there was a small, tiny chance Scamander was truthful about everything he said and I’d put him in danger.

Feeling helpless, stupid and in pain, I drank my firewhiskey, trying to relax.

It was only the beginning of my investigation and I felt exhausted already.


	4. Update!

This is not a chapter, unfortunately. :(

I just came here to let you guys know this story is most definitely NOT abandoned. 

I'm currently very, very, **_very_** busy with exams and stressed out beyond belief. I literally have no time  
to myself or even time to de-stress to some writing.   
I love writing stories so much I'm afraid I'll be too distracted to focus on my exams.

I hope to be done by the end of June with my exams and will be back to regular schedule.   
I have many ideas for this story and I really look forward to sharing them with you.

Best wishes,   
Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> So, I planned on finishing the story first and then posting it, but you all know what they say about best laid plans.  
> I will try to make weekly updates. Comments and suggestions are VERY welcome!


End file.
